lego_dimensions_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
Torrent (DetectiveSky612)
Torrent is a unique standalone character in LEGO: Dimensions: Hopping the Void, appearing in its Starter Pack. Background Torrent started wandering through worlds when he got sucked up and then lost inside a rift. He landed in Hyrule, where he teamed up with Link and saved the world from Ganondorf, finding an anomalous spacecraft in the process and claiming it for himself. He continued to wander, making his way into Remnant and Beacon Academy. He enrolled in the latter, making himself a sword for later use. Marinza, his pet dragon, eventually found him, teaming up with him when Cinder Fall infiltrated and destroyed Beacon Academy. The two left Remnant, with Marinza leaving Torrent behind, when Torrent ran into the Doctor, saving the world and returning to wandering, running into a half-dragon named Jack Grayson. Jack joined Torrent in trying to find a way home, and so the two visited Pyrrhia, Vardia, Termina, an alternate Earth, the Doctor's Earth, and finally Foundation Prime, before finally finding Jack's dimension, where Torrent left Jack, staying in transit in a rift until a high-energy burst knocked the Starclimber out of a rift and into the Mandala, where Torrent, injured and weary, continued until he reached the Great Pyramid of Time, his gun-sword damaged beyond repair to full functionality and his laser screwdriver depowered and useless. Mandala Affair TBA Abilities * Charge Transfer * Press B to switch between Naga Mk. II and the Scavenger's Sword (Cosmetic change only, unlocked after Level 2) * Acrobatics * Gold LEGO (While Charged) ** Ice Melting ** Gold Cut * Tech Panels (While Charged) * Precision Targets (In Levels Only) * Big Transform - Turns into Torrent the Seawing, overrides abilities (Unlocked after Level 2, mapped to B if Revolver is full and X if Revolver is empty) ** Flight ** Dive ** Illumination ** Sonar Smash (Must charge) ** Super Strength Lifting Quotes Trivia * Torrent's restrictive Precision Targets ability is because of the fact that he finds one of his partner Cogs' guns in the Mandala in Level 1, which was thrown in there by a large magical event. While in levels, an ammo drum is shown with six bullets, which can be used for anything - but once the player runs out, they run out! There's no reloading, so except for stunts, the gun is out of use. (As an anti-frustration feature, the player can hold B while the revolver is empty to open up the option to refill the drum for 50,000 studs. Hey, who said it was going to be cheap?) * Torrent is the oldest character ever made by DetectiveSky612, with his first design being finished in 2014. * Torrent, originating from a self-insert fanfiction work, is thus played by his creator, DetectiveSky612. * Torrent is interesting (and perhaps unique) in that he has no origin franchise. Character Tag Torrent's tag is blue and black, with a sword in the front. Category:Big Transformation Category:Big Transform Category:LEGO Voidhoppers Category:Book Characters Category:Dragon Transformation